


Roaming Heart

by Hakero



Series: Pathfinder [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Orphans, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakero/pseuds/Hakero
Summary: Trained by his own mother to use all the environment around him as weapon, the energies of earth is what makes one powerful.  One day he ventures alone to find old and weather worn scrolls. Opening them he sees descriptions, in illustrations and old tongue of monk fighting styles. He is then after his mother is killed by the hired assassin, offered to bunk and train with the armies and knights of the legion. Seeking the one that can decipher the elder scrolls he has been carrying. He is taught how to read by mentors that wish him to pick up the sword, but his legs and arms surpass the sword alone. He becomes a great asset to Shanmurwur, around the time Lord Karinzul’s boys are in their late twenties after many years of service.





	Roaming Heart

Hivari Agmita

 

“Hivari will need gain a voice for himself and with great need for redemption for his past mistakes. To lift a curse off his flesh and soul, seeking revenge that may corrupt his good intentions."

 

Eyes mild and tamed with the earthy hazel. Skin, light brown from the sun’s rays. Lips moist and thin, and his eyes long and wide. Nose long and crooked at the end, high cheekbones and broad features. Unkempt hair to his shoulders, blonde, almost white due to the suns bleaching. His face, shoulders and chest poked with dark brown and red freckles. Wearing embroidered robes of the color of his legion. While in battle he tends to put his hair up in two braids and into a golden ordinate hair piece that he was given by the original power of the legion he worked in. He has a scar on the bottom of the right side of his lip.

                                                                                                                                                             

        He once served as a decorated soldier within the Purple legion. The superior officer boasted of his deeds to Karinzul, Lord of the Shanmurwur Province. But after Karinzul had been suddenly overthrown, his two sons, Feraydun and Arogir went missing and younger daughter Tyrbaena was left without direction and only with her mother. A handful of devout followers to care for her and protect her. Into the shadow they fled, they were labeled as rebels and threat to the safety of the empire. The eldest brother, Feraydun was the heir to the lordship, but the brothers were born on the same day. Without the knowledge the mother had twins, the surprise came when they heard the cry of another as they were birthed. One conceived before the other from the womb gave him the right to rule after his father’s death. Feraydun had staged the coup and rebellion to over throw his father Karinzul and take the throne for himself, changing his identity through painful rituals to do it, Arogir was his confidant but in the end he suspected him of disloyalty and was thrown out of the realm for he was seen as a threat, and great corruption began to seep into the legion. Feraydun began to give power to the Order of Izargelian Mages, who with unseen intentions and secret orders from the new Lord, they rid of the old guard against them and ready themselves for war. The Izargelian Order became Freyadun’s most trusted men, and soon become masters of affairs after the new Lord ordered his father’s old ways to be erased, wiping all the most loyal to the old Lord after their refusal to serve his new lordship. Hivari’s loyalty was in question after he had refused to burn down a farmer’s home to make as an example to the fellow villagers of what happens to those who deny loyalty to the new Master of the Realm. The land he had once served had lost its way, and those who had once served have either died within the walls they once called home or fled. Fleeing away into the outskirts, he was searched for by Lord Feraydun. His services he found would be most useful, and tricked Hivari into trusting his word of wanting to fix his ways. Hivari made his way back to Gejjural, the capital of the province after being spotted by one of the patrols in the Zarpalan Basin. He was asked to return stating that Lord Feraydun wished to speak with him about needing his help with his father’s ways. After stepping his feet back into the throne room of his Lordships castle, Feraydun had then ordered the captain of the legion to restrain him. Forcing him down onto a table as a Lieutenant cut off the tip of his tongue with a hot blade after his failed attempt upon the request of burning of the farmer’s house down. Lord Feraydun himself walked in front of him, eyes snake like and full of rage preformed a curse upon Hivari, of which the power he had been granted from the Izargelian Order, for his body to fail by pestilence if he doesn’t recover a precious artifact, the Reverie Stone. A mystical artefact shrouded in mystery whose purpose was an enigma. Hivari was then thrown out of Shanmurwur, in pain lying upon hot sands with only the clothes upon his back. Around his arm he sees a ring flesh beginning to discolor, as he wraps torn cloth around it. With minimal information, he focuses on his task and heads out for his first destination.

 

Within a small rounded handmade house within the rugged mountain highlands of Shanmurwur, between the borders of sand and lush green vegetation lived a masterful carpenter and crafter named Isura. Lonely and without a love, she had become intimate with a foot soldier that had stopped in during a land conflict in need of shelter. Sheltering him, he spoke of his name and his want to experience pleasure for what might be his last time in his young life. His charms where hard to deny, and without question she found herself with him in her bed. After his deed was done, the man had disappeared and she never heard from him again. She did not regret her act, but looked into the distance to hope that one day for his return. Even if nothing more than a glimpse. Soon she found herself with child, giving birth to a child, Hivari. But the conflict had found its way to Isura’s home, the purple legion asking her to come to Gejjural to work upon the shafts on their weapons. Thinking only of her son, she agreed to abandon the house, and joined to be able to house him in better conditions. Years passed and at the age of 14, Hivari practiced techniques he had seen on old parchments, as people in secret watched in amazement of his powerful measured blows to distant objects. The mother was constantly questioned, but the only answer she told them was that she didn’t know of his abilities and to keep their tongues from flapping. Lord Karinzul took notice of Hivari as he practiced in the open plazas and sparing areas of the fortress city, his youngest of two sons, Arogir watched politely as he stood at the libraries window gazing at the field memorized. Karinzul was so impressed with his abilities, he would hire people to find undiscovered technique scrolls and secretly send them to him in his slumber in baskets, with jams and bread without a sender. Feraydun saw potential, with his sharp mind in need of such power. He hires an assassin in exchange for his royal dagger he keeps at his side made of pure rose gold, to rig the weapon holders within the shop. Isura had returned to work, with a tender touch she unracks a single sword she had been working on as a present to thank his majesty. She finds herself impaled by all as the rack had fallen onto her, killing her instantly with her hand held out towards the ceiling to gesture to grant her revenge. Hivari sheds no tears at his mother’s untimely passing, he knows that it was a paid job due to her hand pointing above her, but kept his mouth closed and his head held high. Right away Lord Karinzul offers to shelter Hivari at the legions barracks, embracing him due to his mother’s death. He tells him to feel free to ask for anything, but asks young Hivari to lend his people his strength, for they lack it but have great courage. He accepts, at the age of 15 began training with the elite forces of the purple legion. His techniques stayed the same as his hands and feet swift but his sword lacked dedication. For many years he served under Lord Karinzul, being only one of his lordships among the ranks of others of talent and potential. Arogir sat near Hivari and watched, at times doing his class work while admiring his forms as he practiced in the sun. Offering him lunch, and telling jokes as laughter rang through the air in the fields. Feraydun became envious of his generosity to Hivari, but he didn’t wish to do anything drastic for soon once he turned the ripe age of 34, plans were made to use his techniques for a dangerous quest only he could pull off. Hivari knew of the young daughter whose pale hair like bleached gold and sparkling bright eyes showed great potential, Tyrbaena the sheltered and spoiled daughter of Lord Karinzul, who everyone believed would be the child bride to a noble lord of great power, or even to the princes of the Empire, Reymat and Ezharadon, sons of the Emperor himself.


End file.
